


Walking on Broken Glass

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Dubcon, F/M, Joff is still an asshole, Menstruation, Mention of blood, Shae and Sansa bff, extreme dubcon, i know this is outdated but I really wanted to explore this, period, sansan, the hound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: The canon divergence where Sansa was able to initially hide the start of her period from The Hound. How long can she hide it from the one person who just might know her better than herself?





	Walking on Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first SanSan story. I know it’s been a LONG time since season two but I really wanted to explore this theme and “what if”. 
> 
> Warning: there will be multiple mentions of blood and menstruation as she is obviously trying to hide it. There will also be dubcon in this story and I haven’t decided it will be dark yet or not!

Her lower stomach throbbed with a painful tinge at the dinner table. It started out as a light throb throughout the first course. Sansa pushed it off as a disagreement with something she ate earlier in the day.

 

Now, as she sat across from Queen Cersei, the pain became more constant and deeper. She held back a groan as she took another bite of her lemon cake. Sansa resisted the urge to ask if she could finish her supper alone. These days, she resisted asking damn near anything. 

 

Princess Myrcella rambled on about something stupid such as dresses and jewels. Sansa carried the light conversation and hid the pain from her face. It was almost pitiful. A year ago, she would’ve been delighted to discuss beautiful fabrics and shimmering rubies. How things change with a slip of a sword. 

 

“Sansa, you are very quiet this evening. Are you alright little dove? You aren’t thinking about that awful mob again are you? That was such an awful day.” The Queen murmured to her between sips of summer wine. Sansa mustered a smile and nodded.

 

“I am sorry, Your Grace. I appreciate you concern. I am just tired from today, I suppose. I was out in the gardens all afternoon” She replied with a tight smile. An eyebrow raise from Cersei let Sansa know that her story wasn’t good enough. 

 

“I am most grateful to the Hound and to the King for saving my life during that mob. I am forever in debt to the crown.” She added for good measure. Cersei smiled and nodded before turning her attention to the princess. Sansa was off the hook for now. 

 

The pain grew as the night went on and Sansa was thankful when supper had ended and she was marched to her rooms by Ser Meryn Trant. He said nothing to her as always. The man’s only interaction with Sansa was the use of his hand and sword. He had truly changed her perspective on brave knights.

 

In fact, Sansa was quickly learning that all of those stupid songs Old Nan used to teach her were a complete mummers farce. There was nobility in knights or kings. Especially here in King’s Landing. That dream changed when Joffrey took her father’s head. 

 

Trant pushed her into her solar and slammed the door behind her. Sansa stumbled and caught her grip on a nearby table. She didn’t even register the pain in her feet from the trip. The pain in her lower stomach was raging. 

 

Just then, the door opened and her new handmaiden, Shae, waltzed in. Sansa had grown to like the girl, despite her shortcomings as a handmaiden. Shae was quickly becoming someone she could trust in this awful and untrustworthy place. 

 

“Ready for me to brush your hair and help you into bed, my lady?” Shae asked with a thick accent that Sansa loved. She smiled and nodded wordlessly as she took a seat by the vanity. 

 

They talked about her dinner as Shae softly brushed through Sansa’s bright auburn hair. Another twinge of pain pulled a moan from her and she clutched her stomach before doubling over. Her handmaiden put the brush down quickly and bent down to Sansa with a worried expression.

 

“Are you okay, Sansa?”

 

“I-I don’t know. I’m in a lot of pain tonight and I’m not sure why.” She groaned in reply. Shae rubbed her back and furrowed her brows.

 

“Was it something you ate?”

 

“It’s below my stomach, I think.”

 

“Hmm, have you bled yet? Maybe it’s-“

 

“Shae, are you a Maester?”

 

Silence filled the room as tension stirred. Shae crossed her arms and sighed as Sansa flared at her through the pain.

 

“Well, no.”

 

“Then you don’t need to question me about my ailments. Please just go to Pycelle and get me milk of the poppy for tonight. I’ll finish my hair and dressing.” Sansa quipped. Shae scoffed and walked out the door without another word. 

 

Once alone, Sansa held back tears. She  _ couldn’t  _ be starting that yet. There was no way. She wasn’t ready for Joffrey to force her to have children. Not bleeding yet was her one shred of hope that Robb would save her from this horrible place. 

 

Sansa had finished her hair and pulled on a linen blue nightgown by the time Shae returned. She said nothing to the handmaiden as she threw back the drink and let sleep take her. 

 

                ———————————

 

_ She was back at the mob, in the alley. There were men everywhere. Pulling at each thread of her dress as she screamed.  _

 

_ Sansa fought as much as she could against them to try and get away before they stole away her maidenhead or worse, killed her.  _

 

_ She screamed to no avail as an ugly man crawled on top of her, sword in hand. Fear rushed through her veins as the tip of the sword aimed at her lower stomach. Suddenly, the man shoved the sword deep into her pelvis, bringing forth an unimaginable pain. Sansa screamed as her lifeblood poured and she felt dizzy- _

 

_              ——————————— _

 

Sansa woke with a start. Tears soaked her cheeks and her breath was caught in her chest. The dream was terrifying and oddly enough the sharp pain in her pelvis was still present. In a panic, she ripped off her blanket and shoved her night dress up to her hips. 

 

Her heart sank as she looked down to see her thighs caked in her own blood. The linen blanket beneath her was stained a dark red, the smell of iron invading her senses.

 

“Oh no...no no!” Sansa cried out weakly as her worst fears were confirmed. She had flowered.

 

Terror wracked her body as she jumped out of bed, looking for something, anything, to help her hide the bloody evidence. 

 

She spotted her breakfast tray and swiped a knife off the table. With trembling hands, Sansa kneeled over the stain in the mattress with the knife. Her shaking hands were making it hard to make an incision when the door burst open. 

 

Shae rushed to her side and caught sight of the knife. “It’s alright, give me that!” She urged. Sansa looked at her handmaiden with wide eyes. 

 

“If the Queen sees, I can have Joffrey’s children now.” She responded fearfully. Shae looked around the room before reaching quickly for the underside of the mattress.

 

“Help me flip it over!”

 

Sansa got on the other side and they got to work before another handmaiden rushed into the room. Caught like two children in the act of mischief, they stood still. The girl ran off and Shae took off after her. 

 

Sansa rushed to the door and slammed it shut as she got back to work. She could do this without Shae. She jerked the mattress over to one side before pushing it up and over. The mattress landed with a loud ‘thud’ just as Shae returned. 

 

“Good girl! I stopped the handmaiden. We should be fine!”

 

A sigh of relief escaped Sansa’s lips as she nodded. Her hands went to her cheeks to wipe away the tears. The door opened another time to reveal the Hound, sword at the ready. Both girls jumped and Sansa whipped around and placed her hands behind her back to hide the blood stain on her nightgown. 

 

“What’s going on in here, little bird? I keep hearing crying and loud banging noises?”

 

Sansa and Shae looked at each other quickly. 

 

“I-I had a bad dream and I fell out of bed. I got startled, that’s all, my lord.”

 

“Stop calling me lord, little bird. Why does it smell like blood in here?” the Hound asked, his grey eyes boring into Sansa. He sheathed his sword walked further into the room and the girls took a step back. It was all Sansa could do to keep from crying. She briefly touched her cheeks and prayed that he didn’t notice the blush. 

 

As he searched the room, she trembled. He had always scared her, with his scarred face, but also his loyalty to the Lannisters. If he found out that she had started to bleed, he’d run straight to the Queen like the good dog he was. She would be completely mortified. 

 

How bad would she be punished for trying to hide it? Sansa didn’t even want to think of the beating that would occur. The Hound continued looking around the room as she crossed her arms. Her blue eyes trailed his every move to make sure he wouldn’t see the stain on the back of her nightgown. 

 

“Is anyone going to answer my question, or do I have to fucking stand here all day? Did the bad dream take away your ability to speak too?” He barked, taking his place in front of them. She could smell wine and strong cologne, causing her nose to burn.

 

She panicked. She was good at lying to the Queen and Joffrey, giving her fake courtesies while she burned with anger inside. The Hound was different. He called her courtesies “chirping” and had told her on multiple occasions that he didn’t want to hear it. He could see right through it all. 

 

She flicked her eyes to Shae who cleared her throat. The Hound turned his attention away from Sansa to the handmaid. 

 

“I started my monthly blood. I heard the lady screaming and I didn’t have time to clean myself before checking on her.” Shae replied. 

 

Sandor looked between them both and narrowed his eyes. Sansa looked to the floor and nodded. 

 

“Shae, I am sorry to have given you such a fright. I am grateful to have a handmaid that has such a care for me. To you, Ser, as well. Everything is fine, truly.” 

 

If he didn’t buy it, he made no move to indicate as such. Sandor rolled his eyes and grunted at her “Ser” and walked to the door. Before opening it, he turned back to them both.

 

“If you two are up to something, I  _ will _ find out. Clean yourself, handmaiden. Can’t have your stench all over the Red Keep.”

 

They both nodded somberly as he left. Sansa let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

 

“He’s a scary one.” Shae said with a bitter laugh. Sansa agreed and anxiously tore off her nightgown. 

 

“I thought he knew. Thank you, Shae, for that. I cannot thank you enough. I owe you so much.” 

 

“Don’t thank me yet. Your bleeding will last several days so we will have to figure out how to keep it hidden. Go ahead and bathe and I’ll think of something.”

 

Sansa grabbed a piece of bread on her way to the bathtub and she took a deep breath. As she sank into the refreshing water, she chewed on her bottom lip.

 

Her mother always told her this would be a joyous day. She was finally a woman. Now, all Sansa could do is think about how to hide it from the most evil monster in Westeros. She’d rather die than have children with Joffrey, let alone share a marriage bed with him. 

 

As she scrubbed herself clean, she prayed that Shae would truly have a plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
